Animo Wars: The Final Encounter
Animo Wars: The Final Encounter is the 75th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the final chapter of the season finale. Ben and Cretox have entered the castle of the dictator to end his madness, ready for the final encounter with Animo... Plot Ben, still as Archangel, looks as Cretox checks his friends. He turns around and levitates away, followed by Cretox who crawls from the hole. Ben waits for a minute, so Cretox can catch up and awaits his report. 'They will survive but you really give them a good beating.' Cretox speaks with a calm voice, in a not-blaming way. But Ben refuses to look at him. 'I'm happy to hear that.' He flies forwards and blows up the door that blocks their way as they entered the hall of the castle. Cretox follows him on the foot and suddenly says: 'A Megearian Tisictos. Interesting turn of events!' 'What is a Megearian...' he looks at his hands and silences. Cretox was analyzing the alien he had unlocked in his desperation. He was always happy to the unlock an new alien, to discover new powers but this unlocking was overshadowed by his battle with his friends (Flashbacks from the previous episodes are shown). He had have his revenge but... 'Can you return to your human form,' Cretox asks when they look around. They had entered the main hall, and four doors lead to four different hallways. They had to find the throne room and put an end to Animo's madness. Ben lands to his side: 'I can't change as long as my judgement isn't carried out, nor my life is in danger!' 'Just checking,' he defends him question, and points at the door. 'If I'm right, we have to have that door!' 'Are you lying to me, Cretox?' Ben asks as he jumps in the sky and lands before Cretox, with his arms crossed.' Cretox look calculated at him and smiles. 'This is going to a very irritating trait of this one. I almost forget that the a Megearian Tisictos couldn't be lied too. But I do remember they will not carry out punishment to those with fair intentions.' Ben lowers his arms and asks an explanation. 'Animo holds secrets, that would serve us well.' 'And if Animo escapes us?' 'I will take full responsibility if that happens but from the mainframe computer I can track any spacecraft near the planet, shutting them down if necessary.' 'Who is this,' Bioware asks as he sees an new spacecraft, flying over the planet, 'Identify yourself or be destroyed!' 'It is me, Bioware. Speedsign!' Speedsign is annoyed by the need to identify. He had a very bad day and this bureaucracy didn't make things better. Bioware tells him he have to land on the heliport. The war wasn't going well and they had extort Animo to a safe haven. Monstrosity and Fiendfire were nowhere to be found and likely died during combat. 'This can't be happening!' Speedsign asks in despair. A week ago, they were THE ruling force in the galaxy, now they were crippled by this new player. 'It is happening! Do as you are told, soldier!' And Speedsign obeys this order.He landed the ship on the designated area and looks at his reflection in the window. But he isn't alone. 'Thanks for the ride,' says Blight as he walks from the shadows. Before Speedsign can react, Blights fires at him, ending his light and roasting the control panel. He would have to steal another ship from the hangar. So Animo was trying to escape? Too bad for him he has more enemies than minions to die for him. He steps out the wreaked vehicle and walks towards the gate. 'And for all safety,' he turns around and fires at the heliport. The power of his attack causes the platform to break off and falls down with the useless spacecraft. He turns around, melts his way through the door. In the control room, Bioware is going crazy. 'Speedsign! Speedsign! Answer me!' No reaction. This isn't good! He have to evacuate the supreme leader himself, as quickly as possible. As he runs to the door, the door is blown open. A white hand grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air. Archangel levitates into the room as he is followed by Cretox. 'Bioware, weapon specialist and master hacker of the Army of Animo! You have been found guilty of participating in genocide, among other war crimes. This is my verdict!' But before Ben can do anything the tentacles of Bioware wraps around his limbs and he claws at Ben. Ben loses his grip but this gives Bioware the opportunity to get the upper hand. He claws severely at Ben, as he's unable to defend himself with his hands bounded. Cretox walks towards Bioware but Ben stops him from interfering. 'This is my fight, my burden!' 'Cute! Then allow me to end your pain. He raises his claws, as he charges up, ready to strike him down with 10,000 V of electricity. But at that very moment, Ben is able to free his hand, gains the upper hands. He grabs the creature by the head and fires. The lightbeam pierces from his head, like a light saber and with the end of his life, Bioware starts to wither, the metal parts start to rust. Ben tosses him aside and in seconds the body of his enemy was gone. Due to their unnatural nature, once they died they had the habit of being vanquished completely. That was the reason, Ben had no problem with ending their lives, and explanation he also offers to Cretox when asked. 'They aren't really living beings, they are like sentient robots and to be fair, we don't spare them either.' Cretox looks at his chest and sees that Ultimatrix still hadn't return. Justice hasn't been done completely yet. 'What are you going to do when you face off against Animo. He's still a human...' Ben turns around and leaves: 'Justice shall prevail...' The door to his throne room were blown out their hinges as he rests his head in his right hand, cursing the events of the last days. Animo looks up annoyed by the intruder. A humourless smile and he nods to his guards to expose him from the intruder. The bodyguard are huge and ready to slay the trespasser but their actions are cut short as they are cut in half in by a green slash. The guards quickly burn away in green flames as Blight looks with a crooked smile at Animo. 'Impressive that you got this far!', Animo replies as he stands up from his throne. He looks down at the nemesis who wastes no words and fires a nuclear blast at Animo. Animo intercepts the blast as he turned into his diamond form. The blast pushed him back on the throne but he is left unscathed. He jumps from his throne with his hands transformed to claws. Blight jumps evades his the attack of Animo and fires at him with a different nuclear blast. Due to the blast, Animo is thrown the ground and protects himself from a second strike by creating a ball of crystal around him. The ball shattered on impact and Animo fires the crystals at Blight who takes all but one of them out. The final shard pierces his cheek, releasing a stream of energy. The wound is nothing more than a mere scratch but this angers Blight nevertheless. He uses the rapid fire he used to take out the crystals as Animo grows two extra tentacles on his back and moves like Doc Ock to evade the attacks. Animo uses the combination of his tentacles and his claws to attack Blight who is having difficulties evading the attacks. Animo taunts his speed as he starts summoning large crystals from the ground, enraging Blight only further. He slams his fists in the ground and causes a small tremor, shattering a series of incoming crystals and fires at one of the tentacles of Animo. The attack breaks of the tentacle and Animo is brought out of balance. Blight uses this to continue his attacks and increases the power in his attacks. This drives Animo back to his throne but he isn't defeated yet. As Blight charges at him, Animo summons a huge crystal from the ground, leaving a hole in its wake. With an incredible force he throws the rock at Blight. The rock crashes in on the latter and makes a huge hole in the wall. Animo takes place on his throne, believing this is the end of Blight but then the rock shows cracks with green light escaping it. It bursts into tiny and reveals a very angry Blight. His body is covered with a green flame as walks towards Animo. Cretox looks at the screen of the computer as he investigates the information he had gathered. His hunch was right, the computer contained information he hadn't expected. If he interpreted the data correctly, everything had changed. It couldn't be. He types on the computer but the same information keeps popping up. He stands up and takes a step back: 'No Way!' He grabs his roll-computer and uploads the data he has found before programming the computer to self-destruct. Nobody had to know what he just had learned. With a grim expression he left the room and took of the throne room. The giant winged figure of Archangel enters the throne room, only to see the wreckage of the battle. He looks at the throne and sees a new figure sitting on the throne. With a evil smile Blight looked at him. His body was no longer covered in the green flames and at his feet lays Animo. He had returned to his human form. Ben looks at the defeated dictator, before looking at Blight: 'You killed him.' he says calmly. 'I did, Bennieboy. Nobody double-crosses Blight! Speaking of which...' He stands up and leaves the throne. Calmly he walks to Ben and reveals a Null Void projector. 'Handy the things people leave behind in a spaceship.' 'Ben Tennyson, you have been found guilty of multiple mass murder. This is my verdict!' 'Yeah, yeah... Stop yapping will ya'. First of all, I'm no longer Ben Tennyson! You made short work of that. Secondly, the armada of Andrios Hi, will destroy the planet in mere minutes. As I pressed the button to end this miserable world. Do you really think that you have time to sentence me and warn your friends.' Ben lowers his hand and says: 'Defence noted, the court is now in session!' The golden orbs opens itself, revealing the Ultimatrix. Ben turns into his human form and turns around: 'You are lucky this time, Blight. In our next encounter I'll make sure you will pay!' Blight fires with the Null Void Projector but Ben has escaped its ray as Teleportape. Disappointed Blight turns around and without even looking at the body, he opens a portal to Null Void for himself. The armada of Andrios Hi could be here every second, the doomsday plan of Animo would be carried out by the letter. He would return but the solitude of Null Void was more pleasurable than the upcoming annihilation. He steps through the portal and takes his leave. Ben as Teleportape, carrying Alan, Julie bruised but ok, carrying Kevin and Cretox carrying Cooper join up with Magicians. They tell them that Animo's Army suddenly disappeared and that Morpheos' troops were weakening as well. Ben orders them to cease their attack and after complains of the crew, explains the doomsday plan. Sage opens a gate to Ledgerdomain as they leave the ruins of a fallen empire. Animo's Army had fallen. Aliens used *Archangel Archangel.jpg|'Archangel' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' *Teleportape Characters *Alan *Ben *Cooper *Cretox *Gwen *Julie *Kevin *Sage *Other Magicians Villains *Blight Blight.jpg|'Blight' Bioware.jpg|'Bioware' Dr Animo.png|'Dr. Animo' Speedsign.jpg|'Speedsign' *Bioware (Deceased) *Dr. Animo (Deceased) *Speedsign (Deceased) Trivia *During the end battle between Blight and Animo, Headstrong from Trapt plays on the background. *The title is an reference to the first episode of the series: The First Encounter, as it was the episode that introduced the Army of Animo. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales